


oddest of summers

by casuaIaffairs



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cruise Ships, F/F, M/M, Royal Caribbean, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation, all the gays!, i wanted to write smth ik a lot about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuaIaffairs/pseuds/casuaIaffairs
Summary: they deserve a well appreciated vacation after all this filming, so why not?[ title from roaring 20s by panic! at the disco ]





	oddest of summers

 

fill in chapter until the actual first is out


End file.
